Portable devices, and in particular, internal-combustion devices, allow users to implement a wide variety of time saving capabilities. Often times the location of a project necessitates transporting a device to the project area. For example, construction sites often are a significant distance from the nearest access point such as a road.Furthermore, such devices are often transported in motor vehicles between jobsites.
Previously, when transporting a generator, for instance, two workers would support a generally open rectangular tubular frame between themselves. Typically, the weight of the device in combination with the distance to the worksite prevents solo transport. Therefore, two people hand-carrying the device will have to walk in tandem, sometimes over rough, or muddy terrain, with the device carried between themselves. Hand transport is difficult and may result in the device being accidentally dropped or the users having to set the device down to take a “break”.
While the user may extend the range of the device, such as by utilizing a long extension cord, in the case of a generator, or a utilizing a long hose, in the case of a power washer, the usefulness of a portable device may be off-set by the need to carry additional attachments.
Further, hoisting and transporting portable devices like generators, compressors, and power washers, into motor vehicles may be problematic. For example, portable devices are often transported in pick-up trucks, or in work-vans which have a high bed and/or a low compartment interior. Previous devices may not offer the ability to easily hoist the device while offering protection for mechanical components.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus for easy hand transport and hoisting.